Integrated pulley-torsional damper assemblies are known, which comprise a hub designed for being rigidly connected to a drive member, for example the drive shaft of an internal-combustion engine, a pulley connected to the hub by means of a first ring made of elastomeric material having the function of filter for torsional oscillations, and a inertia ring, connected to the hub by means of a second ring made of elastomeric material, which defines with the inertia ring a damping system.
Integrated assemblies of the type described briefly above are used, for instance, in the automotive sector and are connected, at one end of the drive shaft of an internal-combustion engine, to enable driving, by means of a belt transmission, of auxiliary members of the engine, for example, an alternator, a fan and/or a compressor, and enable, at the same time, damping of the torsional oscillations of the drive shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,041 discloses an integrated pulley-torsional damper assembly having the features of the preamble of claim 1.